When she left
by drifting-angel
Summary: Naruto is leaving. Hinata is heartbroken. Will someone help to make her stronger? What will she find out when she left. Was she even missed at all? Hinata is kinda ooc with some of my characters


D-angel: Well this is my first naruto story. Please no flames now enjoy ;)

Naruto: Yeah what she said.

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Teme

Hinata was silently making a necklace out of white flowers. Hinata grew up a lot since naruto left. Her hair was longer her breasts were bigger. She was just drop dead sexy. Her outfit consisted of a purple tank top that stopped below her bosom.

She wore shorts that stopped at mid thigh. Sleeves starting at the elbow and all the way down covering her hands. It was colored black with purple stitching, and ninja shoes.

"Hinata It's time to go come on!"

"Okay master I'm coming!" Hinata stood up and gave one quick glance at the necklace she made. She dropped and ran over to a female.

She was a little bit taller then hinata. She had a nice body. Her outfit was a nice kimono that was a dark blue. It had a black obi with white flowers scattered on it. Her black hair in a ponytail and her bangs framing her face. What brought all the attention to her though was a huge ass sword.

"Hmm It looks like it will take at least two days before we reach Konoha. We better get moving" she sounded exasperated. She started walking with Hinata. "Hey hinata do you remember how we meet?"

"Yeah why master?"

"Well we need something to do. So start telling the story."

Hinata didn't want to argue with her master so she agreed. "Okay master" she said with a heavy sigh.

Flash Back

Hinata was running through town. The people stopped what they were doing to stare. They were concerned as to why she was crying but no one did anything.

Mean while a friend of lady Tsunade's entered the village. No one stopped her they knew about her already. She was lady Tsunade's gambling partner. She hurridly walked the streets till something hit her. She heard the thud and looked around. She found that someone bumped into her.

"Hey watch where your going." She immediately lost her bitterness when she noticed she was crying. Hey are you okay?"

Hinata looked up with shaky eyes. "Y Ye Yes I I'm o okay."

"Hey why are you crying?" Usually Shizure (pronounced she-zur-e) wouldn't care, but this fragile girl looked rally hurt. "Listen it's better if you tell someone you don't know?" Sure it was a sappy line but it worked on hinata.

"W well okay" Hinata and Shizure walked while Hinata talked. "That's w why I I was sad" Hinata said while tiny little beads of water formed in her eyes.

Shizure looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "That's why you were crying. Because you'll miss some guy. Listen while your crying the guy you like is getting stronger. Tell you what I'll get you stronger if you trust me."

"O Okay I t trust y you."

"Oh and stop stuttering. It get's annoying. To be my apprentice you have to do two things. First of all call me master second stop stuttering okay."

"Okay" Hinata said kinda uncomfortable because of rule one.

Shizure walked started walking away. "Hey come on we have to see Tsunade" Hinata ran up to her. When they reached Tsunades office Hinata was really nervous.

Shizure just walked in. "Hey Tsunade! It's been a long time how are you doing!"

"Shizure! I can't believe that you didn't tell me you where coming. Com on sit down."

Shizure gladly sat down. "Come on Hinat sit down with us. Don't be so shy remember the rules."

"Yes master." Hinata immediately came and sat down next to her. "Hello Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade had an expression that said WHAT THE HELL. "What the hell Shizure! Why is Hinata calling you master."

"OH that...well it's part of a deal we made." Shizure looked outside it's getting really dark. "I have to return soon. It was nice seeing you again Tsunade. Come on Hinata."

"Yes master." With that last words they left Tsunade's office. "Why are you leaving so soon master?"

"I have duties just like a regular ninja. I can't leave my village for so long." It was an uncomfortable silence till Shizure asked another question. "Listen Hinata for you to be my apprentice you have to come with me. I need your answer now."

Hinata's expression had shock written all over it. She weighed in the pros and cons. Who would miss her. Narutos leaving to become stronger. Why can't I?

"Yes I want to come with you."

Shizure had a shocked expression. She didn't think she would actually agree. "Okay come on were leaving in the middle of the night."

End Flashback

Shizure had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yes that's how it went. What else do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should stop and take a break master?"

"Tough luck kiddo we already took a break an hour ago remember?"

"Maybe we should turn back. Do you think Kina can take care of Shiro and Hana?" Hinata said hurrying up to where Shizure was.

"I know my own kids there going to be fine. The village will look after them. So do you still have your old headband?"

"Yeah why?" Hinata said handing her headband to Shizure.

Shizure looked at it. You are no longer apart of their village. You are appart of ours now." Shizure threw the headband and game her a new one. It had a picture of a cresent moon on it. "Now hinata i want you to study how they behave. See if they missed you okay."

"Okay master." Hinata gava a quick nod to Shizure. Hinata looked at the setting sun master we should stop."

"Yeah your right. Come on look more happy. Just one more day and well be there." Shizure couldn't help but smile. " We should eat first though." Shizure said sitting down, and opening a box Kina gave her.

"Okay" HInata said sitting down and grabbing her own box. IT held binto, rice, sushi, and various meats.

"That's why i don't worry about Kina. That girl knows how to cook!"

Hinata watched as Shizure ate. "Well if it weren't for me coming she wouldn't know how to cook."

"Shut up and just eat Hinata" Shizure said playfully.

"Yes master" Hinata said just as playfully.

Remembering how Hinata left made Shizure wonder though. How is everyone doing. DId they handle everything well did they even care. The questions consumed her till she fell asleep against a tree with the box of food. Hinata was on the oppisite side her box an the ground and her knees to her chest. They were both thinking the same thing. They both thought this was supposed to make them happy. Visiting friends family.


End file.
